This renewal application requests continuing support for a multidisciplinary training program to prepare qualified individuals for careers as investigators of allergic diseases and asthma. Our goal is to produce highly focused investigators, who will be independent and productive, but also able to collaborate with both basic scientists and clinical colleagues who are involved in the study and treatment of allergic diseases and asthma. The program provides an intensive and thorough research experience in disciplines relevant to understanding the pathophysiology of allergic diseases and asthma and exposes trainees to the clinical challenges of these diseases. The faculty consists of highly-qualified and well-funded investigators from basic, translational, and clinical science areas at Mayo Clinic Rochester, MM, and Mayo Clinic Scottsdale, AZ, whose research is relevant to the cells and molecules involved in allergic diseases and asthma and the pathophysiology and treatment of these diseases. The faculty is highly interactive, and the program is designed to achieve maximum faculty participation. Outstanding applicants with the M.D., Ph.D., or M.D./Ph.D. will be aggressively recruited with efforts especially directed toward identifying individuals from underrepresented racial/ethnic groups. Trainees will receive an in-depth training program combining didactic courses, journal clubs, tutorials and extensive research experience. Interactions between trainees and faculty members at Mayo Rochester and Mayo Scottsdale are enhanced by live videoconferences of didactic courses and research, clinical and administrative meetings. Trainees are committed to a minimum of two, but preferably three or more years, of full time research because we think this period is the minimum to enable a trainee to compete successfully in academic research. We request support for three postdoctoral trainees for each of five years. Thus, the proposed training program integrates the efforts of several laboratories concerned with the pathophysiology of allergic diseases and asthma and focuses these training experiences on improving the understanding and the treatment of these diseases. [unreadable] RELEVANCE: Diseases involving allergies are both common and complicated. This training project will provide new research scientists with a solid understanding of both the causes of as well as current and future treatments for allergic diseases and asthma. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]